


[Vid] Down With The Sickness

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Ginger and Brigitte together forever, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: come onget down with the sickness
Relationships: Ginger Fitzgerald & Brigitte Fitzgerald
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Down With The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



**music:** down with the sickness by Richard Cheese

 **length:** 2:12

 **content notes:** strong bloody violence, self harm, some quick cuts/flashes

**password:** festivids

download: [mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/labq7j)


End file.
